Ryusei☆Honey
Lyrics Nihongo Stars! ハニー 流星に乗り Moonlight Dance! ハニー 月に舞う Fly Away Round! ハニー 駆け抜ける Everybody Stand! ハニー 解き放て ハニー P.L.A.N.E.T! 流星ハニー P.L.A.N.E.T! 流血ダニー P.L.A.N.E.T! 流星ハニー P.L.A.N.E.T! 流血ダニー Give me, love me too, love with you, love you, baby baby Give me, love me too, love with you, love you, baby baby Romaji Stars! Honey Ryuusei ni nori Moonlight dance! Honey Tsuki ni mau Fly Away Round! Honey Kake nukeru Everybody Stand! Honey Toki hanete honey P.L.A.N.E.T! Ryuusei honey P.L.A.N.E.T! Ryuuketsu Dani P.L.A.N.E.T! Ryuusei honey P.L.A.N.E.T! Ryuuketsu Dani Give me, love me too, love with you, love you, baby baby Give me, love me too, love with you, love you, baby baby English Translation Stars! Honey, riding a shooting star Moonlight dance! Honey, dancing on the moon Fly away round! Honey, running on through Everybody stand! Honey, now let go, honey P.L.A.N.E.T! Meteor honey P.L.A.N.E.T! Blood-pumping Dani P.L.A.N.E.T! Meteor honey P.L.A.N.E.T! Blood-pumping Dani Give me, love me too, love with you, love you, baby baby Give me, love me too, love with you, love you, baby baby Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 流星☆ハニー appears on Sana's album 蜜月 ～honey moon～. *'流星☆ハニー' is related by genre to BI-BUN-SEKI-BUn, SUISEI RAVE from pop'n music 16 PARTY♪. *A remix of 流星☆ハニー by good-cool, titled 流星☆ハニー Perforation Mix, can be found in pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE. *The OST version of 流星☆ハニー has a slightly longer ending than the game cut. Trivia *'流星☆ハニー' marks Akira Yamaoka's first appearance in the pop'n music series. *'流星☆ハニー' marks the second (and final) collaboration of Akira Yamaoka and Sanae Shintani under the 新谷あきら alias in a BEMANI game, after INJECTION OF LOVE in beatmania IIDX 11 IIDX RED. *'流星☆ハニー' is Akira Yamaoka's only pop'n music song that does not have an EX chart. *According to wac, the lyrics for 流星☆ハニー were made with much criticism during the location tests for pop'n music 12 いろは. Music Comment Me, Ryusei☆Honey Cosmic Roller Dancing in the starry sky, light shining. Song Production Information Hi, I'm Shintani of Shintani Akira. "Ryuusei☆Honey" is me. This song will melt into your brain and poison you until you play it on loop, Always asking yourself, "Is this enough?" Are you ready? I guess I've been poisoned like that by myself. How could you do this? Akira-san! Hello, I'm Akira of Shintani Akira. "Ryuusei☆Honey" is my partner Shintani. This song is like an anthem for Shintani Akira, So I don't know how it will work out for people who like that sort of thing. Come to think of it, I was poisoned by Shintani. How could you do this? Sanae-san! Staff Comments wac Akira-san always wanted to do a song for pop'n. This time, it ended up really flirty and combined lots of things I didn't really get, but he's always had a way of doing things I've never really understood much from the beginning. You get used to it. The comments for the location test were, at the time, done with an uncontrollable energy, but he got so angry that people were scared. Lately he's always been angry too. masaru It came out pretty sharp. What happened to that guy that was eating the hamburger? It looked really yummy. tama Somebody at the location test wrote "The word 'ryuuketsu' (bloodshed) doesn't have such a great feel to it" in the notebook at the location test. I guess that's not in the spirit of the song comment. Thanks for pointing that out. Amamon. Dani is growing on me. Chihi's Dani girl design is the best! Her form is magnificent as she runs through the night☆ Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Iroha Songs Category:Akira Yamaoka Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Iroha AC Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs